Novos Tempos
by mimi03
Summary: Bom, a minha fic fala sobre a turma do InuYasha num dia comum com vários tipos de coisas divertidas planejadas pela Kagomechan. Tem um pouco de atrapalhadas também e os estragaprazeres, mas no final como sempre, tudo ocorre bem. Espero que gostem!


**Novos tempos**

Era um belo dia. Kagome levantava-se de manhã pra mais um dia com seus amigos. Estava super contente, pois ela tinha consigo um dia planejado com vários tipos de diversões. Despediu-se de sua família e foi ao encontro de InuYasha no outro lado do poço.

Assim que chegara, viu Inuyasha e os outros sentados debaixo de uma árvore à sua espera. Todos correram em sua direção para recebê-la. Kagome sorriu, já não segurando suas emoções e disse:

- Bom, pessoal, hoje eu não quero saber de luta contra yokais, por isso trouxe comigo várias idéias de diversão. O que acham?

Todos ficaram contentes e ao mesmo tempo curiosos. No fundo estavam também completamente satisfeitos. Afinal, o que Kagome havia planejado para aquele dia?

Bom, eu acho uma ótima idéia descansarmos. Toda essa luta contra yokais nos deixou sem forças. – Disse Miroku com um ar de sabedoria.

O que você planeja, Kagome?! – Perguntava Inuyasha não ligando para os outros.

Ei, Inuyasha, não seja mal educado. A Kagome veio até aqui disposta a nos dar descanso e você nem ao menos agradece? – Disse Sango completamente cheia de razão.

Kagome tirava de sua mochila uma lista cheia de coisas legais para fazer naquele dia. Ela lia tudo atenciosamente e depois de um tempo, finalmente decidiu-se:

Gente, isso aqui é uma lista do que iremos fazer hoje. Garanto que vocês vão gostar. E de acordo com a lista... O que vocês acham de tomarmos sorvete?

Ótima idéia! – Disseram todos juntos.

Eu trouxe dois sabores: chocolate e morango. Qual vocês querem primeiro? – Perguntava ela tirando de uma sacola as tigelas e os talheres.

Chocolate! – Disse InuYasha e Shippou.

Morango! – Disse Sango e Miroku.

Bom, já que é assim, eu abro logo as duas caixas de sorvete e vocês se servem. Menos você, Inuyasha, que é atrapalhado demais! Disse Kagome lançando um sorriso maroto.

Tá bom... – Falou inuyasha emburrado.

Kagome voltara a ler a sua lista e teve mais uma idéia:

Ei o que vocês acham de jogarmos bola depois?

Ótima idéia, Kagome! – Disse Sango.

E vocês, garotos, o que acham? – Perguntou Kagome.

Tudo bem. – Disse inuyasha.

Oba! – Disse Shippou.

Claro. – Disse Miroku.

Kagome sorriu e foi buscar a bola que estava guardada no meio de suas coisas, enquanto os outros a esperavam. Inuyasha, como estava muito impaciente, não agüentou esperar mais e gritou:

KAGOME!!!!!!

Sango, Miroku e Shippou taparam seus ouvidos. Nunca viram aquele Hanyou tão estressado.

Cheguei, pessoal! Aqui está a bola! – Disse Kagome pronta para jogar.

Sua lerda, por que demorou tanto?! – Gritava InuYasha com a garota.

Como é que é? Quem está chamando de lerda?! Inuyasha... SENTA!

Depois de ser pronunciada a "palavra mágica", Inuyasha cai e fica esborrachado no chão e Kagome sai à procura da diversão com seus outros amigos.

Muito bem, pessoal! Vamos jogar! – Disse Kagome já preparada.

Vamos! – Disseram os outros.

Um tempo depois, Inuyasha chega. Kagome já mais calma convida-o para jogar também. E na hora que ele recebe a bola acaba furando-a com suas garras. Kagome tentou se acalmar. Não queria estragar aquele dia e decidiu partir para outra etapa de sua lista.

Tá tudo bem, inuyasha. Vamos fazer outra coisa! – Disse Kagome com um sorrisinho falso. No fundo estava se roendo de raiva.

Er... T-tá, tudo bem. – Falou Inuyasha morrendo de medo de levar mais um "senta".

Kagome resolveu olhar a lista. A próxima etapa era menos desastrosa que as outras. Resolveu chamar seus amigos:

Vamos banhar no lago, pessoal! Vai ser divertido!

Mas como Kagome? Quero dizer... – Perguntou Sango um pouco envergonhada.

Está falando de...? – Kagome mal conseguiu completar sua pergunta, pois os garotos estavam próximos dali.

Er... S-sim... – Gaguejou Sango.

Ah, não se preocupe, Sango! Eu pensei em tudo... Espera um pouco.

Kagome pegou sua mochila e tirava dela algumas coisas. Sango curiosa perguntou:

O que está fazendo Kagome?

Bom, como disse que pensei em tudo, eu trouxe trajes de banho. Era com isso que você estava preocupada?

Na verdade, sim... – Disse Sango já aliviada.

Então o problema está resolvido!

Mas como se veste isso? – Perguntou Sango estranhando os detalhes do biquíni.

É fácil, olha só...

Enquanto Kagome mostrava a Sango como se vestiam os trajes, os garotos se perguntavam o "por que" da demora delas:

O que elas ainda estão fazendo?! – Perguntava Inuyasha ainda mais impaciente que antes.

Não sei. Até hoje não entendo as mulheres. – Disse Miroku com uma cara de decepcionado.

Um impaciente e um pervertido. Vocês não têm jeito. – Falava e suspirava Shippou.

Quando as garotas finalmente estavam prontas...

Nossa, Sango, caiu muito bem em você! – Dizia Kagome muito feliz pelo biquíni ter servido na amiga.

Obrigada. Você trouxe o seu?

Ah, sim, claro! Espera um pouquinho tá? Vou me vestir.

Kagome tirou seu biquíni de dentro de sua mochila. Vestiu-se, chamou Sango e as duas finalmente foram ao encontro dos garotos.

Olá pessoal! Chegamos! – Disse Kagome bastante animada.

Ei, Kagome, o que está vestindo? – Perguntou inuyasha estranhando aquilo tudo.

Eu também não faço idéia do que as duas estão vestindo, mas a Sango ficou linda. – Cochichava Miroku para Inuyasha.

Isso são trajes de banho. Nós iremos banhar no lago. E não pensem que somente nós ficaremos vestidas assim. Vocês também. – Falou Kagome um pouco injuriada, indo na direção de sua mochila para pegar os trajes dos garotos.

Depois de ter pego tudo o que precisava, inclusive os trajes dos garotos, eles finalmente se vestiram e todos foram para o lago.

Kagome, como eu vou entrar na água? Eu ainda sou uma criança e está fundo. – Perguntou Shippou sem graça.

Eu trouxe uma bóia. Espere aí.

Kagome encheu a bóia e a entregou ao pequeno yokai. Finalmente eles estavam se divertindo. Sango e Kagome conversavam bastante sobre os estranhos acontecimentos e as aparições de Naraku. Inuyasha de vez em quando dava uns cascudos em Shippou e Miroku apreciava de longe as garotas, mas como muitos dizem, sempre tem algo para interromper a paz no paraíso.

Essa não... Lá vem problema! – Falava Kagome morrendo de raiva, avistando ao longe a sacerdotisa Kikyou.

O que foi Kagome? – Perguntou Sango estranhando a amiga.

Olha lá. – Disse Kagome apontando na direção de Kikyou.

O que você pretende fazer?

Tive uma idéia!

Kagome retirou-se rapidamente do lago sem que os outros percebessem, pegou o arco e a flecha e foi atrás da sacerdotisa. Ela pretendia ir em busca de Inuyasha, mas por sorte Kagome a encontrou antes.

Olá menina. O que veio fazer aqui? – Disse Kikyou vendo Kagome como uma pedra no meio do seu caminho.

Eu é que te pergunto. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Por que você acha que o Inuyasha anda sempre com você? – Perguntava Kikyou com um ar de superioridade.

Como assim? – Kagome não entendia nada.

Entenda, garota. Você é a minha reencarnação e você acha que se não fosse parecida comigo, o Inuyasha ainda estaria ao seu lado? – Respondeu Kikyou com um sorriso malicioso.

Não diga mais nada! Eu conheço muito bem o Inuyasha. Nós vivemos há muito tempo juntos e você não tem o direito de dizer onde e como eu devo viver!

Kagome deixou escapar duas lágrimas de seus olhos. Não se segurou, mirou com o arco em Kikyou e disparou a flecha purificadora que passara em raspão em um de seus ombros. Os outros viram o brilho da mesma a distâncias. Saíram do lago e foram atrás de Kagome, pois pensavam que ela estava em apuros.

Chegaram na hora, onde viram Kikyou sendo jogada cachoeira abaixo pela tal flecha atirada pela garota e a mesma ajoelhada no chão pensando em tudo o que a sacerdotisa dissera. Como ela podia ser tão sem sentimentos? Inuyasha levantou Kagome do chão e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. A garota furiosa disse:

Você não vai atrás dela, Inuyasha!

Tudo bem. Eu não gosto mais dela mesmo. – Disse ele olhando para o céu.

Então você ganha um prêmio...

E o que seria?

Um chocolate e...

E o que? – Perguntou ele ansioso por uma boa resposta.

Isso...! – Falou Kagome depois de dar um selinho no Hanyou.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com o beijo que Kagome dera e disse:

Gosto mais do beijo do que o chocolate!

Kagome ficou envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo bastante feliz.

Como faço pra ganhar outro prêmio? – Perguntou Inuyasha querendo mais.

Namora comigo e você ganha vários todos os dias. Aceita?

Claro. Eu não pensaria duas vezes.

Os dois se beijaram novamente. Miroku, como não tinha sorte para esse tipo de coisa, ficou olhando fixo para o casal, depois olhou nos olhos de Sango, puxou a garota pela cintura e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

O que está fazendo, monge?! – Disse ela depois de ter dado um tapa no rapaz. – Pervertido!

Eu só achei que deveríamos seguir o exemplo da senhorita Kagome e do...

Hã??!! – Interromperam Kagome e Inuyasha.

Esse negócio de gente grande... – Disse Shippou não entendendo nada.

Tem razão! Vamos parar com isso agora, pessoal. – Falava Sango puxando a orelha de Miroku e lançando um olhar furioso para Inuyasha.

Um tempo depois todos estavam sentados olhando a lua cheia. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam muito felizes por estarem namorando. Miroku tinha várias intenções.

Inuyasha eu preciso falar com você.

Sobre o que, Miroku?

O que você fez para conquistar a Kagome? Até a Kikyou tá afim de você.

Como é?

Sim, é verdade.

Miroku dê o seu jeito, aliás, amanhã é outro dia! Boa noite!

Assim que anoiteceu todos foram dormir. Kagome ficou acordada conversando com sua amiga Sango.

Sango, por que você não dá uma chance pro Miroku?

Kagome... Não sei se ele realmente gosta de mim.

Hã? Como assim?

Você sabe... Ele é um pervertido. Ele poderia muito bem estar se aproveitando!

Sim, é verdade. Mas se eu fosse você, eu conversaria com ele.

Boa noite, Kagome!

Boa noite.

As garotas logo foram dormir. Kikyou que ainda estava desmaiada nas margens da cachoeira logo ficou sabendo que Kagome e Inuyasha estavam namorando e ficou furiosa. Decidiu ir até eles e fazer-lhes uma visitinha depois que acordou.

Então, Inuyasha... Você realmente gosta daquela garota.

Kikyou com poucas forças saiu daquele lugar com a ajuda dos carregadores de alma e foi na direção da casa da vovó Kaede.

Ao chegar lá:

Sango...? – Disse Kagome.

Sim, Kagome? Qual é o problema?

Está ouvindo o mesmo que eu?

São passos, mas de quem será?

Vamos acordar os outros!

Certo!

Kagome foi acordar Inuyasha, Sango foi acordar Miroku e chamar por Kirara. Todos estavam acordados, se dividiram entre casais e foram investigar quem estava ali naquele momento.

Inuyasha olhe lá! É uma sombra! – Aponta Kagome para sua frente.

E não me é estranha. – Diz Inuyasha.

O que vamos fazer?

Vamos até lá e descobriremos!

Os dois se separaram por um momento, Kagome ao chegar no local, vê Kikyou com um arco e uma flecha preparada para matar alguém, mas quem seria?

Ki...Kyou?

Eu soube que você e o Inuyasha estão juntos agora.

S-sim é verdade. Mas...

Nada de "mas". Com você presa aqui, o Inuyasha logo virá salvá-la.

Kikyou faz crescer raízes pelas paredes, nas quais Kagome fica presa pelos braços e pernas, imobilizada.

O que quer dizer?

Vou atraí-lo para cá com a sua ajuda e logo terei o coração dele.

O que você pretende fazer agora?

Não me pergunte nada. Aliás, pra que desperdiçar esta bela flecha que tenho em mãos?

Hã? Como assim?

Prepare-se, garota. Você vai me pagar por ter me atirado uma flecha na cachoeira.

Kikyou atira uma flecha em Kagome. Inuyasha, chegando lá, vê a cena e para proteger Kagome, se joga na frente dela e leva a flechada pela garota.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha! – Grita uma Kagome totalmente desesperada.

Kagome se solta dos galhos e raízes e corre na direção do Hanyou caído no chão ferido pela flechada.

Inuyasha, você está bem? – Falava Kagome abraçada a ele.

Kagome...

Kikyou... O que você fez?! – Olhava Kagome com muito ódio para a sacerdotisa.

Kagome totalmente cheia de raiva corre na direção de Kikyou e a empurra. Dá puxões de cabelo na sacerdotisa e muitos tapas.

Não sabe como foi difícil toda a minha vida vivendo com sua existência? Por que você faz isso? Eu e o Inuyasha nos merecemos... Não se meta no meio de nós!

No decorrer de toda essa briga Sango e Miroku chegam e olham tudo. Ficam super espantados com isso e ao olharem Inuyasha ferido.

Inuyasha você deve sair daqui. Vamos ajuda-lo, Miroku! – Dizia Sango carregando o Hanyou pelo braço junto com o monge.

Mas, e a senhorita Kagome?

Tenho certeza de que ela ficará bem. – Disse Sango.

Obrigada, pessoal! Agora vão rápido!

Kagome pegou rapidamente o arco e as flechas de Kikyou.

Volte para o lugar de onde veio!

Finalmente, com o grito de Kagome, todas as almas que sustentavam o corpo de Kikyou saíram do mesmo. Aos poucos Kikyou tomava uma forma envelhecida. Sua pele ressecava e no fim seus ossos viraram pó.

Kagome super preocupada com Inuyasha saiu logo dali cheia de lágrimas em seus olhos sem olhar para trás.

Chegou onde estavam os outros. Vovó Kaede fazia curativos no Hanyou ferido. Sango e Miroku estavam cheios de esperanças. Com certeza Inuyasha ficaria bem.

Kagome não falou nada e com ninguém. Estava super triste com o que havia acontecido. A Kikyou realmente estava morta. Recebeu o descanso eterno, mas a quem Kagome realmente amava estava recebendo cuidados especiais.

Por que tudo tem que ser assim? – Falou Kagome chorando muito.

Ela estava sozinha lá fora, olhando a lua cheia e muito pensativa. Miroku chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado com Sango. Eles tentaram animá-la, pois tinham uma boa notícia.

Senhorita Kagome, não fique triste. Garanto que vai gostar de saber que temos uma notícia e tanto. – Disse Miroku.

Sim, o Inuyasha está curado, graças ao manto do rato de fogo. Ele está descansando agora. – Sango reanimou Kagome.

Obrigada... Pessoal. – Surgiu um belo semblante em Kagome.

Nós já vamos, senhorita Kagome. Se precisar de alguma coisa nos chame. – Despedia-se Miroku.

Boa noite.

Kagome estava bastante aliviada. De tanto admirar aquela bela noite, acabou dormindo ali mesmo.

Ao amanhecer, Inuyasha foi o primeiro a acordar e não viu Kagome dentro de casa. Seus ferimentos doíam menos e resolveu tomar um ar fresco.

Quando saiu de lá, viu de longe Kagome dormindo profundamente perto da Goshinboku (árvore sagrada) e resolveu ficar perto dela.

Ao acordar, Kagome ainda estava com a visão embaçada. Esfregou os olhos e viu uma figura conhecida. Um certo Hanyou, com orelhinhas de cachorro e um grande kimono vermelho. Era Inuyasha. Ela não conteve suas emoções:

Inu...Yasha. – Falava Kagome mal acreditando no que estava vendo.

Kagome...

Você está vivo...

Os olhos de Kagome estavam brilhando e ela estava muito feliz. Pulou nos braços do seu amado Hanyou. Ficaram abraçados ali por um bom tempo. Inuyasha alisava os longos cabelos pretos da garota. Os dois realmente eram feitos um para o outro.

Miroku resolveu também fazer sua parte. Ele decidiu conversar com Sango.

Sango me dê, por favor, um minuto de seu tempo.

Monge...? Está se sentindo bem?

Miroku levantou a garota pelas mãos.

Escute, Sango. Eu gosto muito de você. Por acaso me daria a honra de ser seu namorado?

Meu namorado? Com você dando em cima de várias garotas por aí?

Eu também sou um ser humano. Não cometerei mais esse erro daqui por diante.

Sango lembrou-se de sua conversa que teve com Kagome. Afinal, dar uma chance ao Miroku já seria um bom começo.

Tudo bem, monge, mas ande na linha.

Não se preocupe.

Miroku aproximou seu rosto do de Sango e beijou seus lábios.

Obrigado Sango.

Um tempo depois, Miroku decidiu procurar por Kagome e Inuyasha para lhes contar a novidade. Foi quando viu os dois numa típica cena romântica envolvidos por um abraço recheado de sentimentos maravilhosos e a notória sensação de amor.

Sango, olhe isso. – Ele puxou-a e mostrou o que tinha visto.

Os dois formam um casal lindo, não acha?

Sim, Sango.

Os dois admiravam tudo. Afinal, Miroku não tinha nenhuma experiência. Olhava tudo atentamente. Não queria estragar seu namoro com Sango.

Vamos voltar, Sango.

Sim.

Inuyasha e Kagome unidos, assim como Sango e Miroku, estavam super felizes. Viver a vida sem compartilhar os melhores momentos com quem nós mais amamos não faz sentido. Um ano depois, Miroku pediu Sango em casamento e lhe fez a proposta de ter dois filhos. Sango aceitou e logo depois de dois meses descobriu que estava grávida de gêmeos e já havia escolhido seus nomes: Mayu e Yuri.

Kagome logo depois de ter recuperado suas notas na escola, conseguiu entrar para a faculdade e depois se formou. Casou-se com Inuyasha, mas ainda não sabia quantos filhos queria ter:

Ei, Inuyasha, quantos filhos você quer ter?

Não sei. O que você acha?

Quero ter um.

Tudo bem. Como vai ser o nome?

Se for menina vai ser Manami e se for menino... Ainda vou pensar!

Ela teve uma menina e a chamou de Manami. A mesma nasceu com os cabelos da cor dos de Kagome, mas com os olhos âmbar e orelhinhas do pai. Ela era uma garota educada desde criança e meio que atrevida. Adorava brincar e lutar. Treinava todos os dias com Inuyasha e ganhou do mestre Toutousai uma espada forjada com um dos caninos de Inuyasha, assim como fez Inutaysho, seu falecido pai.

Sango também teve seus filhos: Mayu e Yuri. Eram muito parecidos com ela e Miroku. Mayu tinha muito o jeito de Sango, pois era calma e adorava brincar com seu Hiraikotsu (osso voador) e assim que cresceu dedicou sua vida a seguir a tradição da família de Sango sendo mais uma exterminadora de yokais e Yuri puxou o lado Hentai da família que, assim como Miroku, também dava em cima de muitas meninas. Tornou-se um monge e desde criança também tinha um Kazaana na mão direita. Prometeu ajudar seu pai a combater Naraku e acabar com essa maldição hereditária.

Kagome e Inuyasha resolveram ter mais um filho. Dessa vez, um menino, que se chamaria Yori. Nasceu idêntico ao pai: com orelhas de cachorro, olhos âmbar e cabelos prateados. Era muito levado, e adorava dar puxões no cabelo da irmã, o que às vezes fazia com que gerassem brigas típicas de família.

Kagome também não deixava de voltar a sua era para visitar sua família e buscar mantimentos, afinal ela tinha agora mais responsabilidade que antes: além de amigos maravilhosos, também tinha filhos maravilhosos que não trocaria por nada nesse mundo e assim como Inuyasha estava muito orgulhosa.


End file.
